United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, commonly known as the United Kingdom (UK) or Britain, was a European island nation located on the island of Great Britain, the northern part of the island of Ireland, and various smaller islands in the vicinity. The United Kingdom was traditionally a monarchy, with a line of Kings and Queens going back to the medieval period. From the early modern period, however, the United Kingdom was under the control of a parliament, with the monarch playing a largely ceremonial role. The United Kingdom formerly ruled the British Empire, which spread the English language throughout the globe and made it the world's most widely spoken language. The British Empire gave rise to the United States, Canada, Australia and New Zealand; as well as numerous smaller anglophone-cultured territories. The United Kingdom played a key part in the Century War by giving rise to the Revenant, as well as the British National Front which was influential in creating the Euro Alliance. Demanarch, the leader of the Averte Statum, was also originally from a British family, although he lived in Italy. The United Kingdom ultimately came under the control of the Averte Statum, becoming the Dominion of Great Britain and Ireland and subsequently the Kingdom of Great Britain. History The United Kingdom was formed from the original Kingdom of Great Britain, a state that formed from the even older kingdoms of England and Scotland, that previously existed as separate states during the Middle Ages. Wales and Cornwall were also independent states that ultimately came under the control of England. England itself was originally formed from various ancient kingdoms, including Mercia, Wessex, Northumbria. The Kingdom of Great Britain became the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland when Ireland came under British possession. Much of Ireland became independent, with religious differences between Catholic and Protestant Christians being the main factor driving desire for an independent state. The northern part of Ireland, largely inhabited by Protestant Christians, remained loyal the British, yielding the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The United Kingdom's naval expertise allowed them to dominate the oceans during the industrial era, creating the British Empire, the largest empire before the Averte Statum. The United Kingdom fought against the German Empire and the Third Reich in the first and second world wars respectively. During this time, the United Kingdom lost much of it's empire. The United Kingdom gave rise to the Revenant, a white supremacist and anti-Islamic terrorist organisation which launched several huge attacks against the United Kingdom's Muslim population. Ultimately, the Revenant and National Front started a full scale rebellion against the government, in which they ultimately took control of the State. The National Front was influential in creating the Euro Alliance. Demanarch was also a UK native, although he lived in Europe for most of his life. The United Kingdom came under the control of the Averte Statum in 74 BU. It became the first territory to acheive Dominion Status within the Averte Statum, and ultimately the only territory voluntarily given independence by the Averte Statum, becoming the Kingdom of Great Britain. The Kingdom of Great Britain was treated as a vassal state by Demanarch, but was ultimately influential in leading to Demanarch's demise. Category:Monarchical nations Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:European nations Category:Western European nations Category:Nuclear powers